Brett & Casey: 8x14
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: ONESHOT - Brett and Casey's thoughts/what we wish would have happened during 8x14. This definitely has my spin on it! (Spoiler alert for anyone who has not seen this episode.)


**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I hope you're all well. Thanks for checking out my story. Just a quick note, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (they will be deleted). Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

***Dialogue's not one hundred percent the same as the show just so you all know. **

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

***And for anyone else who's a huge Brett and Casey fan like me, don't forget to check out my other Brett and Casey stories (which can be found on my profile) and my B&C Community and Forum I have created on Fanfiction. **

**Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought! **

* * *

"Woah, what was that noise?" Asked Foster as she and Brett stepped out of the ambulance.

Brett quickly made her way around Engine Fifty-One and stopped when she saw Casey and Gallo getting up off the ground.

"Brett, we need you to look at this guy, he was tossed to the ground with Casey and Gallo when the explosion happened?" Yelled Herrmann as he helped the man who made the call walk over to Brett.

"Got it." Called Brett before she watched Casey and his team make their way into the burning townhouse.

Brett waited and waited for them all to come out. She had never felt so relieved when she saw Casey and his team make their way out with the little girl. 'Why was I so worried about Casey?' Thought Brett as she finally got the little girl named, Lucy stable in the back of the ambulance that was headed to med.

They were lucky they got her there when they did. Brett found out from Gallo, when he arrived back at the firehouse, that Lucy had to be put in a medically induced coma due to having second and third-degree burns all over her body.

Brett knew Gallo was having a hard time with this one just by the look on his face. She was just about to go see if he was okay when she was interrupted by the adoption intermediary giving her something from her birth mother.

'What do I do?' Thought Brett as she stood there holding the envelope the man had just given her. 'Do I throw it away? What if I open it and it and it changes everything?' Brett suddenly took off and went in search of the only person she felt she could bring this to.

"Busy?" Asked Brett as she knocked on Casey's already-open office door.

Casey looked up from his paperwork and turned his seat to face her, "Not at all. Come in."

Brett quickly closed his office door before she came to stand in front of him and hold up the envelope, "The of..the adoption intermediary that I've been ignoring he's really persistent."

"What's that?" Asked Casey as he pointed at the envelope.

"It's a letter...or something from her."

Casey raised his eyebrows.

"I think that's her handwriting." Whispered Brett as she stared at the envelope she was still holding in her hands.

Casey continued to stare at Brett in front of him. He wasn't really sure what to say at the moment.

Brett suddenly held the envelope in front of Casey, "You have to throw this away for me."

Casey then looked at Brett like she was crazy, "Really?"

"Yeah, I...I tried and I can't do it." Said Brett as she continued to hold the envelope out for Casey to take.

"Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent...yeah I just want it gone."

"Okay," Voiced Casey before he took the envelope out of her soft hand, "Consider it done."

"Thank you." Smiled Brett before she walked out of his office.

Casey turned back around in his seat and stared at the envelope. 'I can't throw this away. What if she regrets her decision to not want to know anything?'

Casey continued to stare at the intrusion of peace until he finally decided to put it in his work folder and pull it out if she ever changed her mind.

Casey sat at his desk finishing his paperwork until he heard the alarm go off calling them all to what seemed like the second of third gas leak incident of the day.

Luckily, this call had no serious injuries and they were able to get everyone out of the building in time before it exploded. But once everyone got back to the firehouse Casey, Boden, Severide, and Herrmann investigated how many gas leak calls they've had over the past shifts and it seemed like a common occurrence that needed to be dealt with in a very expeditious manner.

Casey was just walking out of the garage and out of the firehouse when Brett came up to him at the end of shift.

"Hey, uh..any luck with the gas company?" Called Brett as she hurried to catch up with Casey.

Casey stopped and kinda shrugged his shoulders, "Got an emergency meeting with the CEO."

"Hope you get some answers."

"Me too." Agreed Casey as they continued to walk out of the firehouse.

Brett suddenly stopped and turned to Casey, "Hey, did you...did you throw out that envelope?"

Casey didn't say anything, although it seemed like his face did. He immediately got this wide-eyed smile before he started digging around in his bag for his work folder that contained the letter. "I had a feeling you might change your mind." Grinned Casey as he held up the letter with both hands in front of Brett.

"Casey!" Exclaimed Brett almost causing Casey to flinch, "You said you would throw it out!"

"What? I didn't really think you.."

"Get rid of it!" Interrupted Brett before she stared at Casey and whispered, "Please."

Casey turned around towards the garbage can and walked over and placed the letter in.

Brett let out a noticeable sigh of relief before she said, "Thank you."

"You sure?" Asked Casey as he walked back over to where Brett was standing.

"Stop. Come on, of course, I'm sure. No looking back." Said Brett as she linked her arm with his and they resumed their walk out of the firehouse.

"Thanks for doing that." Whispered Brett as she broke from his arm and started walking to her parked car that was a few feet away from Casey's truck.

"No problem," Called Casey as he instantly missed the warmth of her small body next to his.

"See ya next shift." Yelled Brett before she got into her car.

"Yeah, see next shift." Yelled Casey as he watched Brett drive off. Casey didn't know why but he quickly felt dread knowing he would have to wait the next two days until he could see her again.

The next two days seemed to drag by for Casey. He didn't know how he lasted but he did. He was just about to make his way into his office when he heard her voice. It made him stop right in his tracks. 'God, I love her voice.' Thought Casey before he shook his head and tried to pick up his suddenly very heavy feet.

"Hey, dad!" Smiled Brett as she sat on her bunk and talked into her phone. "How are you? Oh, I guess it is a little early." Grinned Brett as she lifted her wrist and stole a quick glance at her watch. "I just wanted to say hi. Is that mom? Well put the phone on speaker so I can talk to you both."

Casey smiled as he thought of the love she had for those two spectacular people who raised her. He stood there for a few more seconds before he finally made his way into his office.

Shift seemed to drag on until later that night when they were called to another gas leak. Only this time it had exploded and it seemed that it was trapping at least six victims in an ever-shrinking ring of fire.

Casey and the rest of his team were able to put a safe walkway down that would give them a little more time to safely move everyone out of the ring. Casey walked up to go over the walkway but the flames were now too high for anyone to cross. He was trapped. There was no way out until Severide and Cruz shut the gas off.

Brett felt her heart drog when she looked over where the fire was still soaring and saw Casey trapped. 'Oh my God, they have to get him out of there. Now! What if they can't find it in time.' Thoughts Brett as she saw Casey's drop to the ground and try to cover his face.

Brett almost gasped when she saw Casey's eyes meet hers from across the fire.

They stood there staring at each other for a solid thirty seconds before the flames suddenly disappeared and the gas was shut off.

"Brett?" Called Foster for the second time.

Brett quickly shook her head and looked over at her partner who had been trying to get her attention. "Yep, sorry."

"I think we should take this one to med. Her leg is still pretty messed up from the concrete they got off of her."

"Okay, let's go." Rushed Brett as she helped load the patient up and ran to jump into the driver's seat.

Casey watched as Brett broke their magnetic stare and ran to the driver's side of the ambulance.

"That was a close one." Commented Boden as he went to stand by his Fire Captain.

Casey nodded and tore his eyes away from ambulance fifty-one that was barely out of sight, "Yeah, it was."

By the time everyone got back to the firehouse, their shift had run over by three hours. Casey immediately went in search of Brett but it seemed that she and Foster had left once they beat them all back to the firehouse.

Casey instantly felt depressed when he learned that she wasn't at the firehouse. Although, his depression didn't last all night because once he arrived back at his shared apartment with Severide, took a shower, and went to grab his coat to go out again he heard a knock at the door.

"I changed my mind." Said Brett as soon as Casey opened the door.

Casey smiled at seeing her before he replied, "Oh boy."

"I know...I just, I didn't want some stranger ruining what I have with my parents. It's a silly thing to worry about because she can never come between us...so if that's the case, what am I so afraid of?"

Casey stared at the beautiful woman in front of him and just smirked.

"My point is, can I have that envelope back?" Asked Brett as she was slightly out of breath talking so fast.

Casey's eyes immediately widened, "You saw me get rid of it."

"So you're telling me that you didn't go back and dig it out of the trash as soon as I was gone?" Questioned Brett as she saw Casey's smile starting to take place on his face.

"Are you gonna yell at me again if I did?" Asked Casey with a huge smirk before he left out a laugh, walked over to his bag, pulled the letter out, and handed it to Brett.

Casey wasn't sure what to do. He assumed she wanted some privacy, but just as he was about to make his way down the hallway Brett called out to him

"Uhhh, wait...will you stay with me while I open it?"

Casey turned towards her, "Of course."

Brett nodded before she looked at the letter in her hand and started to tear it open.

"It's just a name and an address." Commented Brett as she pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope. "My mother's name is Julie..she lives right here in Illinois. Rockford."

"Does that help any?" Asked Casey as he looked Brett in the eyes and saw her confusion on what to do.

"I'm not sure. I feel so stupid now. I shouldn't have put you through all of this for a name and an address."

Casey shook his head, "No, don't feel stupid. You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know, thank you." Whispered Brett as she finally looked up and met Casey's eyes. "I should go, you looked like you were about to go out."

"I was just headed out to Molly's."

Brett nodded, "You know I'm really glad you're okay after that last fire. You had me really worried."

"Me too." Whispered Casey as he stared at Brett's soft, pink lips.

Both stood there for a second just staring at each other.

"I should probably go."

Casey nodded before he stepped closer to Brett and leaned his head down.

"I wanna kiss you, Brett."

Brett's eyes got slightly bigger before she breathed out, "Do it."

Casey didn't wait a second longer. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, placed his lips on hers and kissed the life out of her.

Both stood there just wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours but in reality, had only been a mere minute.

"Stay with me tonight." Whispered Casey as they both finally came up for air and he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Okay," Smiled Brett before she felt Casey kiss her again.

Both knew they would never forget this night for as long as they lived.


End file.
